


圈套｜赫海｜ABO 14

by leenice



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenice/pseuds/leenice
Summary: 威士忌赫X香草薄荷海🚫霸道总裁体🚫私设严重🚫强制系 请避雷🚫没有三观🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽
Kudos: 4





	圈套｜赫海｜ABO 14

**Author's Note:**

> 威士忌赫X香草薄荷海
> 
> 🚫霸道总裁体  
> 🚫私设严重  
> 🚫强制系 请避雷  
> 🚫没有三观  
> 🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽

Eposide 14

长时间的备孕和服用药物已经让李东海的身体情况好转，虽然依旧不容易怀孕，但此时被Alpha肆意进入生殖腔还是有一定的风险。

李东海吓的一直哭，他甚至胡乱的拍打李赫宰的身体，指甲划过他的胸口和脊背，留下一道道血痕，李赫宰只要摁住他的双手就可以避免受伤，但他似乎就是想让李东海把这些情绪发泄出来一般没有制止他，只把双手环过他的腋下，将人死死的固定在自己身下。

最后李赫宰还是退了出来，并没有在李东海的生殖腔内成结，他只是有点不甘心，也想过以这样的方式让李东海回到他身边，但他看到李东海哭喊的样子，理智的问自己是不是太过残忍，李东海该有多恨他呢。

怀里的人依旧在哭，慢慢的没有了声音，李赫宰用脸颊贴在李东海的脸上，泪水也一滴滴的粘在李赫宰脸上，顺着两人皮肤相贴的地方滑下。李东海身体的潮热已褪，皮肤触感微凉，他想说点什么，却只是张张嘴没有出声。

这一觉睡的很沉，不知睡了多久，也不知道是否还会醒过来，李东海有知觉的时候是被皮肉刺痛的感觉唤醒的，他睁开眼睛看着床边站着的人，用了几秒钟才对焦成功。

“醒了。”金医生笑着，和他熟悉的温柔模样没有出入。

李东海看着自己的胳膊放在被子外，刚刚刺痛的地方贴着医用胶布，他不想问金医生对他做了什么，只转开头寻找另一个人的身影。

李赫宰已经穿戴整齐，靠在离床不远的沙发上，他眉头微皱，依旧是往日冷峻的面容。

“你有点发烧，刚刚打了退烧针。”李赫宰站起来，走近床边，看着李东海醒过来似乎是松了一口气。

李东海又把目光转向金医生，金医生笑眯眯的样子并不是真心，只是他习惯对人的表情。

“过几个小时我来给你注射抑制剂，发情的状况会尽快过去，不用担心。”金医生说完，收拾了桌子上的医疗废弃物，提着医药箱离开了房间。

李东海转回头，房间安静的可以听清头发摩擦枕面的声音，他看着屋顶发呆，无视一直站在床边看着他的李赫宰。

“本来今天要回去的，但你的情况不方便，明天一早我们再出发吧。”李赫宰语气平淡，仿佛昨晚只是无事发生的普通一夜，他拿起李东海的手机放到床头柜上，然后又把昨晚被他摘掉的戒指一并放好，“早上你哥哥打过电话，如果你感觉好点了，给他回个电话吧。”

“李赫宰。”李东海喉咙干涩，声音沙哑，“你对我有没有过一丝歉意？”

“没有。”李赫宰背对着李东海，他的拳头在裤子口袋里握紧。

李东海没再说话，甚至呼吸都变得越来越微弱，强烈的窒息感让他止不住的浑身发抖，他感觉身体在不停的下坠，却怎么样也到达不了这深渊的尽头。

李赫宰回头看李东海的时候，本以为李东海会哭，就像曾经很多次他看到的那样，有无声的流泪，有委屈的哭喊，还有伤心欲绝的悲痛，而那个人已经闭上了眼睛，他躺在床上，脸色微微发白，睫毛都不曾颤抖一分一毫。

门锁转动，打开又闭合，李赫宰靠在门上看着墙壁发呆，李东海对于他来说到底是什么呢？生育的工具、喜欢的信息素、孩子的爸爸、好像都是，又好像都不是。

退烧药中带有一点安眠的成分，李东海又昏昏沉沉的睡了，就连有人叫他起来吃饭也在潜意识中拒绝醒来，他就想这样一直睡着，睡到不会再醒过来。

不知又过了多久，李东海感觉自己的手被人握住，这双手比他小很多，没有什么力气，甚至只能握住他掌心的一半。

李东海强迫自己醒过来，他几乎忘了昨晚李云朵被推倒在地，都没有来得及看看她有没有受伤，她也一定被那个醉酒的男人吓坏了。

“金医生，东海叔叔醒了！”李云朵见李东海睁开眼睛，扭着头叫站在桌子旁的金医生。

李东海抬起手摸摸李云朵的额头，女儿正笑着看他，他松下心来，李云朵好像真的格外坚强勇敢。

“您感觉好点了吗？”金医生手上拿着注射器，走到床边伸手去摸李东海的额头。

李东海点点头，他确实舒服了很多，身体也微微潮湿，是退烧的症状。

“我给您注射一点抑制剂，这个药性有点强，可能会有头晕乏力的副作用，但是会帮您迅速抑制腺体发情。”

李云朵瞪着大眼睛，看着金医生把针头刺进李东海的胳膊，然后推完所有药剂，她马上转头去看李东海，皱着眉头问：“叔叔，疼不疼？”

“不疼。”李东海笑着，很高兴李云朵会担心他。

“但是我每次打针的时候都觉得好疼，特别疼。”

“所以云朵以后不要生病，就不会打针了。”

“每次打完针，爸爸都会给我呼呼，这样痛痛就飞走了，我也给叔叔呼呼，叔叔就会很快好起来了！”

李云朵趴到李东海的胳膊前，撅着小嘴轻轻的给他吹着，一边吹还一边自言自语，好像真的可以赶走李东海的所有病痛。

“我先走了，您一天没有吃东西，晚上最好吃点，不然会更难受。”金医生说完，又看了看李云朵，“云朵说想和您在一起，就麻烦您了。”

金医生离开了房间，李东海撑着身子坐起来，拍拍身边的空位置，李云朵便乖巧的坐过去，靠在李东海的怀里。

李云朵还在讲着她生病的故事，好像不需要李东海回应一样自说自话，李东海抱着女儿，把她圈在臂弯里，看着床尾久久的出神。房间里威士忌的味道没有完全消散，他脖子后面的腺体却已经开始趋于平静，他突然醒悟，李云朵就是他与李赫宰之间的纽带，只要他不放开手，他就会永远被李赫宰牵着走。

李东海低头看着怀里的女儿，第一次真切的对她感到愧歉，他想放手了，不再关心关于她的一切，不想知道她的喜怒哀乐，不想参与她未来的人生，因为有李赫宰，她一定会过的很好。

“叔叔，你怎么了？”李云朵抬头看着李东海，她看到李东海眼中闪着光，却不知那是无尽的悲伤。

“没事。”李东海笑着。

“爸爸说明天我们就要回家了，那叔叔是不是又要过自己的生活了？”李云朵仰着头，眼神有着小孩子的落寞，“如果叔叔是我的爸爸就好了，这样我们就能一直在一起了。”李云朵说着又来了兴致，仿佛把心中的愿望说出来就真的会变成现实，她直了直身子，第一次亲了李东海的脸，“叔叔，云朵最喜欢你了，你要经常来看我哦！”

李东海没有回答，胸口似乎有什么东西压着，酸楚和疼痛同时翻涌而上，堵的他呼吸困难，他把李云朵抱紧，脸颊贴在她的头顶，就像昨晚保护她的超人，但这个超人以后不会再出现了，就像李赫宰说过的，做不到的事情，就不要承诺她。

李东海一夜没睡，一直看着女儿发呆，想把她的脸看清楚，想记住她脸颊上的痣，想把她烙印在心口。

回程的路上气氛奇怪，车里多了个金医生，却更安静了。只有李云朵不知道大人的故事，玩累了就睡一下，睡醒了又拉着李东海说天说地，李东海很疲惫，脸色苍白，但他始终笑着面对女儿，没有再看李赫宰一眼。

车子在李赫宰家门前停下，尹秘书打开车门等李赫宰下车，李赫宰抱着还和李东海拜拜的李云朵走下车，放到地上，然后告诉尹秘书，带李云朵回家。

李赫宰坐上了驾驶位，关闭车门后发动了车子。这是李东海第一次见李赫宰开车，封闭的车内威士忌的味道渐渐清晰起来，李东海却没有了惧怕的感觉，这不是因为李赫宰信息素此时的温柔，而更像是李东海内心的死寂。

一路无话，到达李东海家的时候已经日近黄昏，温暖的光从玻璃外照射进来，身上暖融融的，手心依然冰冷。

李赫宰没有把车停在往日的位置，而是往前多开了几十米然后停下来，李东海默不作声，见李赫宰打开车门锁，提起自己的东西准备下车。车门刚刚打开，又被外力关闭，李东海看到李赫宰从车门外走过，绕到另一边，打开车门，坐到了他的身边。

“我们聊聊。”李赫宰开口，目视前方，“有什么想说的就说出来，不要憋在心里。”

“我没有别的想法，只是希望你们以后不要再出现。”李东海握紧自己的书包背带，像是给了自己足够的勇气，又像害怕李赫宰拒绝而紧张。

李赫宰没有回答，甚至没有动一下，就连呼吸都平稳的运行，让人看不出任何情绪。

“我不想再见你，也不会再见云朵，就像你说过的，从她离开我的身体那一刻，她就不再是我的女儿，我早该看清楚。”

“好。”李赫宰简单的答应，他转过头看李东海，这个人指骨关节发白，眉头也皱着，“云朵六岁的时候，我会送她出国读书，不在国内，久了自然会忘记你，你也不必烦恼。”

“希望你可以好好照顾她，让她健康快乐的成长，别的我不想参与。”

“这一点我不能答应你。”李赫宰整理了一下袖口，似乎是蹭到了什么，隐约透着灰。

李东海转头看李赫宰，他这句话本是随口一说，做为父亲，这难道不是对女儿最基本的保障吗？但李赫宰说的无波无澜，他告诉李东海，他做不到。

“如果她够幸运，分化成Alpha，那么她会和我经历同样的人生，如果不幸分化成Omega，我会寻找一个优质的Alpha给她，等孩子出生后，切掉她的腺体，让她可以和Beta一样生活。”

“李赫宰，你疯了吗？她是你的女儿！”李东海紧皱着眉头，不敢相信这些话是从一个父亲口中说出。

“这就是她的人生，所以我只能在她少不经事的时候给她足够的快乐。”

“切掉她的腺体，她会怎么样你不知道吗？”

“我知道，但是我必须这么做。”李赫宰看着渐渐暗沉下来的天空，继续说：“我只有这一个女儿，Omega是无法继承公司的，所以她必须要承受这些。”

“你只有这一个女儿，不是更应该好好待她吗？还能说出这样残忍的话？”

“你不是也抛下了她，有什么资格指责我呢？”李赫宰终于转回头，他看向李东海愤恨的眼睛，淡淡的笑着。

李东海顿时无言，他现在的作为确实是抛下了女儿，他自诩这不是自私，因为最初的选择权就不在他手里，他只是承受者，而李赫宰却抓住了他对女儿的愧歉心理，把这些罪责都不动声色的推到他的身上。

李赫宰话里的意思李东海听懂了，但是又不想去懂，是他抛弃了李云朵，所以未来她要经历这些苦痛的人生，那如果不抛弃呢？李云朵会不会过上想过的人生，长大后遇到喜欢的人，经历失恋的痛苦，尝到爱情的甜蜜，而不是像李赫宰这样无爱无情的孑然一身。

李东海看着李赫宰波澜不惊的双眸，回想起那年自己在医院里祈求他的模样，他明明白白的知道李赫宰的为人，为什么还要与他争论，这些都是徒劳，他决定的事情又有谁能改变？

“随你怎么做都无所谓。”李东海深深呼了口气，他放松了紧握的拳头，告诉自己那都是李云朵的命运，狠心决定抛下这一切。他伸手去推开车门，却被李赫宰起身迅速拉上，他被李赫宰的双臂圈禁在后座，只得努力后仰拉开距离，“我要回家了。”

“不回家可以吗？”李赫宰的声音极小，没有刚刚的咄咄逼人，他低眉看着李东海的眼睛，目光游离在他脸上，又缓缓下移落在唇瓣，然后他凑上去，轻轻吻了一下。

李东海被李赫宰突然的亲吻吓到，他用力咬了咬嘴唇，惊慌失措的看着李赫宰，甚至忘了他要怎么回答李赫宰的问题。而李赫宰却锁上车门，抬手扣住李东海的脖子，重新将唇瓣贴了上去。

李东海扭动着脖子企图挣脱，但车里的空间太过狭小，李赫宰又十分用力，他用手去推托，却让自己的身体重心不稳，慢慢滑倒在车门上。

李赫宰的亲吻细腻绵长，他握住李东海因为失去重心再也使不上力气的手，另一只手托着他的脖颈，避免他的头磕在车门上。从最初的挣扎到顺从只经历了短短的几十秒，唇瓣交叠，舌尖曼绕，李赫宰用他的温柔与李东海交换着最清甜的味道。

“其实你也没有那么排斥我。”李赫宰说着，替李东海擦去唇边的水渍，指尖擦过李东海的唇瓣轻轻捏了捏，刚刚被滋润过的双唇湿润柔软。

李东海抬眼看他，他依然只能从低处仰望李赫宰，他永远那么高高在上，牢牢的压制着他。

“是不是觉得愧对你的哥哥，他还在等你回家。”李赫宰笑了，眼睛有意无意的撇了一下车后方，似乎在示意李东海去看。

李东海心头一紧，他迅速转头从车后方的玻璃向外看去，他的瞳孔慢慢放大，漆黑的眸子里印着破碎黄昏，哥哥站在院墙外，望着他回家的方向。

李赫宰没有移开注视着李东海的目光，他能够感觉到怀里人的震颤，也格外喜欢李东海微微皱眉的侧脸，他捏住李东海的下巴让他转过脸来。

李赫宰说：“别动，会被发现的。”

然后又将唇瓣贴在李东海的唇上。

李东海睁着眼睛，努力侧目看向家的方向，哥哥就站在那里，他们约定了回家的时间，哥哥在等他，但此时他却坐在李赫宰的车里，唇瓣被他肆意轻咬舔舐，他想挣扎，甚至用力敲打车门呼救，他知道哥哥一定会来救他，但他只愣愣的看着哥哥的背影什么都没有做。他看到哥哥低头看表，看到哥哥拿起手机放在耳边，然后安静的车内响起了手机震动的声音。

李东海想伸手去拿，却怎么也转不开头，于是他又重新挣扎起来，慌乱的把手伸进口袋里掏手机，但很快他的手就被李赫宰摁住了。

“你确定要把他牵扯进来？”李赫宰笑着，直直的盯着李东海的眼睛，那眼神没有了刚刚的温润，升腾起一抹煞气，让人看了不寒而栗。

“我只想接个电话。”李东海用力的呼吸来缓解他的紧张与恐惧，他不希望哥哥为他着急。

李赫宰放开手，却没有让出更多的距离，他看着李东海迅速拿出电话接听，他听到电话那边哥哥问李东海什么时候到家，他闻到李东海耳侧后方散发出来的淡淡香草薄荷气味，带着明显的紧张不安。

“路上有点堵车，大概要再晚一点。”李东海努力让自己的声音听起来平静，指尖却不停的颤抖。

“好，那你快到的时候告诉我。”

“嗯，哥哥，我手机要没电了，先不和你说了。”李东海看着李赫宰越来越阴森可怖的眼神，他只想赶快挂掉电话，避免多说话而激怒李赫宰，而他摁下挂断键的一瞬间，李赫宰用力捏住他的手腕，把他摁在车门上，重重的吻下去。

李东海痛哼一声，手背磕在车门玻璃上，手机脱手掉在车里，发出一声闷响。

李赫宰在威胁他，用哥哥，甚至是李云朵。

车窗外的天空仿佛更灰了些，李东海却还是觉得这仅有的阳光也刺痛了他的眼睛，他终于闭上眼睛，仰着头接受李赫宰的亲吻，他突然想知道这个漆黑阴冷的深渊有没有尽头，那里还有没有光和热。

李赫宰回到家的时候金医生已经等候了很久，他吩咐尹秘书看顾李云朵，便和金医生直接近了卧室。

金医生准备药品的时候，李赫宰除去了上衣，他胸前和后背的抓痕不算多，深浅不一，但在冷白肤色衬托下触目惊心。

“今天再换一次药，伤口结痂前不要碰水。”金医生拿着棉签沾取酒精，先擦拭干净昨天的药渍，又换了新的涂抹药膏。

“他的身体怎么样？”李赫宰站在房间里，丝毫不为伤口触碰药品的疼痛皱眉。

金医生处理完背后的伤口，扔掉手中的棉签，又拿起一根新的，“还算不错。”

金医生说到这里，也处理到李赫宰胸口上最深的那道抓痕，因为疼痛肌肉抽动，也牵动了他的嘴角。金医生抬头看了看沉默不语的李赫宰，知道他的不做声是在等他继续开口。

“标记覆盖的几率不大，但可以试试，Omega在受孕时的标记是最稳固持久的。”金医生说到这里又观察了一下李赫宰的表情，然后继续处理剩下的几条浅表痕迹，“他现在的身体情况，怀孕的几率已经不算渺茫，不是近几次发情，也会在继续服药后的一段时间自然受孕。”

金医生手中的药棉落了空，他还有最后一条伤口没有处理，李赫宰已经转身拿起搭在椅背上的衬衫，金医生笑了笑，知道不需要继续处理伤口，便开始收拾东西。

“下次温柔点，Omega的生殖腔还是很脆弱的，尤其是他，如果再受损伤，恐怕很难恢复。”金医生盖上药箱，没等李赫宰回答就离开了屋子。

釜山那晚金医生被李赫宰连夜召唤，处理完李东海的身体，又替李赫宰处理身上的抓痕，他还是第一次见李赫宰身上挂伤，似乎通过这些伤痕，可以预想到当时的状况。

“你这是干什么？”金医生咂咂嘴，打量着李赫宰身上的红印，“这个要处理一下，怎么抓的这么深。”

“他当时很害怕。”李赫宰看着躺在床上的李东海，带着轻微叹息的语气。

“所以你到底是怎么想的？”金医生处理着伤口，随口问道。

“检查一下他的身体，如果没有影响，给他用一些避孕的药物。”

“嗯？”金医生的动作停了一下，他想确定他有没有听错，他所理解的这句话是：李赫宰是不想让李东海怀孕的。

金医生抬头看着李赫宰皱起的眉头，不知道他的这个主雇到底在想什么，既然不想让他受孕，为何要强制进入Omega的生殖腔？进入生殖腔即使没有成结也有几率怀孕，只不过这个几率对于李东海来说几乎为零，使不使用避孕药物根本没有什么区别，但他没有说，只是在听了李赫宰的话后，点点头答应了。

李赫宰说：“如果不是他心甘情愿的，我不想让他再冒那个危险。


End file.
